world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of Maney in AC1180
The Nations of the world had rebuilding to do after the devastation caused by Zinyana's Ghouls. The list below is organized by the rough age of the civilization. Nations that Survived the Outbreaks These nations are unique in that they did not ever fall in the first place, as... * The Lamia are much too well fortified and fast-moving to be reached by the new vampire variants.They simply retreated to their fortresses and barricaded themselves inside. Leaving only to tend to what farms were not burned to smoke them out, and hunt live prey. * Dragons, and by extension the Eldrago, are immune to the vampire disease that was a carrier for the Ghoul Virus. * The Myushi carapace is hard to bite into and they exist only on already extremely isolated islands, giving them near immunity to the virus as well. * The land-dwelling variant of the Meri are still water breathing, and as such retreated from their islands as refugees to the underwater kingdoms of the sea-dwelling Meri. Lameanis The realm of the Lamia, a coalition of city-states and small nations headed by a council of leaders from each. They hold a long-standing trade agreement with the Myushi Territories due to their closeness and sharing two enclosed bodies of water. Those being the Bay of the Neck, and the Corner Sea. They also share an isolationism policy, rarely interested in communication with the outside world. Dagora Dagora is the home to dragons and the Eldrago, and lies in the middle of The Ringsea. They used to enguage in diplomatic relations and trade with Exia, but as Exia disappeared during the outbreaks, they retreated into defense against the Ghouls. Their leadership is determined by age, and the oldest and most experienced Eldrago most likely are many hundreds of years old. Political assassinations are quite common. Myushi Territory The Myushi territories are a collection of independently ruled, but allied, islands and moderate amounts of territory in the area seized during the chaos of the early outbreaks. Their culture values honor and strength in battle, but preaches self defense over offensive tactics. This led to their strong naval presence and isolationism from the outside world, aside from Lameanis, who they trade with regularly, and even have cross-national trade companies with them. Meri Territory Meri Territory comprises of most of the islands in the south sea, and were essential in feeding the colonies in Grenshore before retreating underwater to escape the Ghoul epidemics. Their leadership is a monarchy headed by a queen, giving the eldest daughter above 15 years of age the crown upon their death, and if no direct heir is present, the eldest female next in line rules until the true heir comes of age. Their current status diplomatically is unclear, but they have ties to Espuna, Montase and Sodostflo in some positive capacity. The Elven Tribes Another nation that never truly fell, but only is listed before the rest of the list as they were never established in the first place. "The Tribes" is simply a moniker used by other parts of the world to describe the majority of Grenshore. For the most part, they're backwards stone or bronze age societies. They believe in the superiority of men and women as subservient, treating them as objects to speak when spoken to, trade and barter with and give them sons. Some of the more forward-thinking tribes have had bembers leave to join the rest of the world, and some of the others have traded away slaves for riches, so their race is spread all over the inner coasts of the continent. Some even lived as far as Exia before the outbreaks. The tribes that survived are mostly the backwards ones, and any elves that don't believe this way have become rare, mostly being found off of Grenshore. Reformed Nations The following nations reformed in a state similar to the way they were before the outbreaks. Most accepted the return of their old rulers, as they knew what they were doing and understood the area. Some rebellious groups exist, but they are fairly small. Exia Of all nations to reform, they were first. The old Born Immortal queen of Exia, Amalxa, returned from hiding along with her mother and sister after the outbreaks died down. She reclaimed her old land and what used to belong to lesser states on Eldrowey to the southeast, and planted the old flag of Exia. Exia is a country ruled by monarchs. They decide upon what laws and regulations exist, and should someone break them, they are punished. The offended party has the option to suggest a punishment, and the monarch, offended, and an impartial third party must get a majority vote on the punishment. If this does not pass, the voting happens again on another punishment. The punishment must be in proportion to the crime, and can range from helping the offended party repair their damaged property, to fines, to death on the extreme side. Their foreign policy mostly lies on the whim of the monarch. Currently, Exia is allied with Bausable, as the queen and the princess of Bausable are lovers. Bausable Reformed after Amalxa called the Born Immortal Selene out of hiding, the incorrectly named Bausable was reborn in a vastly different form than it previously was hated for. It now uses centralized authority on the behalf of the queen instead of the Triumvirate of Crown, Sword and Faith that had gotten them into a few wars in the past. The army now had no power to act on its own, and everyone was free to practice their own religion at their discretion, rather than having the church of six as the enforced state religion. Bausable is not currently active in any military efforts, but will defend Exia due to the princess' relationship with the queen of Exia. The Khanates of Dalera and Mogo The two Born Immortal half-elf daughters of the ancient Khagan of Irrindal resumed ruling from their old seats of power soon after Exia and Bausable were restored. Dalera received some resistance with reclaiming her land, but the conquest was swiftly won against the descendants of her people, who had no prior experience with warfare. Irrindal-Dalera was reestablished. Mogo met little resistance, as the elven people of her jungle perceived her as a goddess and began worshipping her, recognizing her from the statues. She also met no resistance in the swaths of desert she claimed from her brother so long ago. Trouble came in her territories north of the neck. Some well armed survivors kept her out of narrow mountain passes and repelled her advances. She withdrew from the area, losing little in the process. Aside from some small amounts of land, Irrindal-Mogo had returned. The khanates were once expansive empires in the north, covering more than half of the land north of the neck. Now they are still large, but no longer expand, leaving them as nigh uncontested infantry and naval powers in the north. New Nations Several nations are now built upon the bones of those who came before. Those nations are... Montase Montase is a nation composed of what once was two nations. One east of the mountains and one west of the mountains. It is militarized to expand itself through colonies on grenshore, which it has small holdings in, and to defend itself. It is ruled by an emperor who oversees the lords of the two halves of his empire from his throne in the old capital of Dendarin, nestled in the mountains. In essence, it is the most like the old Dendarin Empire it could be, aside from the lack of desire to conquer their neighbors. Something that could not be said for the emperor during the early outbreaks. Spreading his forces too thin was what got him killed and eaten by ghouls. They engage in trade with the Merchant's Union and Irrindal-Mogo most of all. Ebenland Ebenland is a nation of flat farmland that lies to the south of Montase. It mostly imports useful wood and other materials from the surrounding nations in trade for food and animals. Little more can be said about the country as it's army is weak, the navy is nonexistent. It relies on Ismere for protection. Ismere Ismere is a minor naval power with a similar topography to Ebenland. It only keeps this status due to it's access to ocean and a forest of strong trees. Metal shipbuilding is unfeasible for them, as their land is flat and lacks any reasonable places to mine iron. It's army is relatively large and well fed, so it can reliably protect itself and it's ally Ebenland from less serious invasions. Nordflus Nordflus is a trade-focused nation with a strong navy. It also shares a river with Sodistflo, and in fact used to be part of a shared nation, but two princes went to war against one another, and settled on splitting the nation along this river. The name of the nation means "North of the River." It is allied with Dagora and Exia. Sodostflo Sodostflo is an economic powerhouse in the south, trading away vast amounts of gold in exchange for food and materials with which to sustain themselves. Their allegiance lies with their northern brothers, despite Nordflus's bitter attitude towards them, and Bausable. Their name means "To the south and west of the river". Espuna Espuna is located on the southeastern end of the continent, and has a thriving navy and fishing industry. It often trades with Sodostflo and Bausable New Dendarin New Dendarin lies atop a minor mountain range and steep hills. It claims the more recent capital city of Old Dendarin as its capital, and had an isolationist attitude before the assassination of all of it's prospective leaders by the Nationalist Restoration Party, or R.O.D. "The Restorers of Old Dendarin." Now it preaches extreme Jingoism, meaning to attack and conquer "All lands north of the southern mountains, and south of the neck", as was said in their dictator's speech. A new and powerful Born Immortal by the name of Amelia Kohen. It intends to do this with it's allegiance with Sterlina in the north supplying them with materials, technology and funding in exchange for assistance in a planned future conflict. Randghur Randghur is a mostly human populated, underdeveloped farmland with quiet and peaceful towns and no central government. Magic is not considered evil, but children are discouraged from practicing it, because there are some more useful things to learn, like crop rotation and tanning. Lamia tribes are said to roam the mountainsides, but that's likely just a folk tale. The island is geographically simple, mostly formed of plains and hills with only two crests reaching mountain status. The main exports are potatoes and liquors. It is ruled by a council of elders, with no set capital. Zeliph Zeliph is a small state with many magical schools, despite the general religious attitude of the previous era. It is led by the archmages of the schools, and the more powerful your magical abilities, the higher your social standing. Utopia Utopia is described as a haven for the rich and famous. Gambling and vice runs rampant through the country, and it's all kept clean and running by the majority of the population. The slaves, or farmers in poverty. The Merchant's Union The merchant's union is less of a country and more of a chain of city-states with a shared military and economy. Each has their own lords who make the laws for their state. They pride themselves on having fast ships and bountiful stocks. Sterlina Sterlina is a nation focused on technological development. They were the seat of the curists during the outbreaks, and they continued on their fervent research. Inventing soulshot weapons, and powered suits of armor powered by magic. They view Zeliph as their rivals, and wish to take the massive stores of soulstones from them to power their machines and industry. They also have conquest goals in the Merchant's Union and the Myushi Territories. Unorganized Territory This area of the map belongs to all of those who are unable to secure their borders, decide where they should be drawn, or stop fighting long enough to settle down. It's a roiling pit of war and death, and should be avoided at all costs. Category:Lore